Broken
by Kidoko
Summary: Marcel et Klaus se font la guerre. Tous les coups sont permis. Klaus a gagné le premier round, c'est à Marcel de jouer. Et comment toucher Klaus si ce n'est en s'attaquant à ce cher vampire blond qu'il affectionne ? Briser les gens, c'est ce que Marcel fait le mieux, et puis, il faut dire qu'il a eu un bon prof. OS


**_Hola ! Voici mon premier OS sur TVD :) Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) _**

**_Bonne lecture, bisous !_**

* * *

Il venait a peine de quitter Mystic Falls que déja il sentait son humanité s'éloigner de lui. Il avait donc raison, c'était Caroline qui lui ramenait ses ruines de conscience. Il secoua la tête avant de se rendre chez Marcel. Il devait retrouver son nom, sa ville, son règne, qu'importe le prix.

Klaus avançait fièrement vers son ancien ami, la tête haute avec la stature d'un roi. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de se camper en face de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Marcel ferma la porte puis regarda Klaus. Il émanait de lui cette aura de malfaisance qui fit frissonner Marcel. Il était si intimidant ainsi, l'hybride originel qui exhalait la haine et la rage.

- Marcel, il y a deux trois trucs qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes lorsque que tu veux devenir roi de ma ville.

- Ta ville ?

- En effet, ma ville, c'est moi qui l'ait bâtie, avec ma famille mais la n'est pas le sujet… Lorsque que tu veux prendre quelque chose qui m'appartient, sache qu'il faut que tu sois sur que tu n'aies rien a perdre en échange. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde a brûler cette ville, de fond en comble, a m'allier avec toutes ces sorcières qui te haïssent tant. Quand je t'ai laissé ici, c'était en tant que régent, pas en tant que roi à ma place. Je vais faire en sorte que tu perdes tout ce que tu possèdes, puis je te traquerai pour le reste de l'éternité. Puis, quand tu me suppliera de te tuer, alors peut être que j'accéderai à ta demande.

Marcel se figea d'horreur. Comment pouvait-il récupérer la situation ? Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Mais n'était-il pas le grand Marcel, roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, avec sa cour de vampires contre un seul hybride ? Il n'allait quand même pas céder à cet vieillerie de Klaus tout de même ? Il respira un grand coup puis renvoya a l'hybride sa propre haine.

- Et que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ? Hein ? Tu es seul, et nous sommes une centaines. Un mot et toutes tes sorcières sont mortes dans l'heure. Tu es peut-être un hybride originel, mais tu es seul. Tu n'as rien à perdre ? Rien à risquer ? mais personne ne viendra t'aider a me faire bouger de là. Alors, très cher, je te laisse exactement aujourd'hui pour dégager de ma ville ou je te fait enfermer dans un tombeau pour le reste de l'éternité.

Un élan de rage prit possession de l'Originel et ses yeux virèrent au jaune. Il attrapa Marcel par le col par une main, retourna la chaise la plus proche de l'autre, et il empala le vampire sur celle-ci sans même sourciller. Il sortit de la pièce, sa rage toujours pas apaisée. Il arracha le coeur de tous les vampires qui trainait dans le coin avant de saccager le palais avec sa rage. Il finit par se réfugier dans son manoir a lui. Il s'enferma dans son atelier et commença son plan de reconquête de sa ville.

Il fallut presque une heure a Marcel pour se sortir de sa prison de bois. Quand il vit le massacre de l'hybride dans son palais, la rage et l'envie de vengeance lui embrouilla l'esprit. Il hurla en voyant les corps déchiquetés de ceux qui avaient été ses frères. Il hurla sa rage et sa tristesse et se jura de trouver un moyen de détruire Klaus, qu'importe le nombre de victimes

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Klaus était parti de Mystic Falls. deux ans que Caroline passait à l'université, apprenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans toutes les matières possibles. Deux ans aussi qu'elle était seule. Quand elle y repensait, tout le monde l'abandonnait toujours. Il y avait eu son père qui avait préféré mourir, Bonnie qui était mi morte mi vivante, Elena qui avait préféré rester avec ses deux vampires et Tyler qui l'avait quitté une heure a peine après qu'elle ait enfin eu sa libération. Tous l'avait abandonné. Seule sa mère lui était restée. Elles se téléphonaient toutes les semaines mais Caroline se sentait vraiment seule. Elle avait eu quelques moments de réconfort dans les bras d'autres étudiants mais jamais elle ne s'était investie dans une relation. Elle n'en voulait plus. Tous les jours, elle faisait un effort surhumain pour se lever, plaquait un sourire sur son visage alors que son coeur ne faisait que souffrir. Elle préférait se plonger corps et âme dans les études et arrêter de penser a la tragédie qu'était devenue sa vie.

Elle enfila son jeans et un T-shirt noir avant d'aller à son cours de journalisme. Elle evitait toute matière susceptible de lui rappeler ses anciens amis. Elle avait radicalement changé et ne voulait plus retourner en arrière. Elle suivit le cours sans grand enthousiasme, évitant d'ailleurs les regards venimeux de ces filles qui ne la supportait pas. Elle prit sur elle encore, et n'écouta pas son coeur lui hurler sa douleur à la figure. Elle était forte !

Quand elle rentra dans chambre ce jour là, elle trouva une petite boite sur son lit avec une feuille de papier repliée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'étrange sentiment qu'elle resentait depuis quelques jours revint lui torturer l'esprit. Elle s'approcha doucement mais lorsque que l'odeur lui parvint, elle plissa le nez et recula vivement, le coeur battant tellement fort qu'il risquait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha doucement du petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle ne sut dire exactement ce qui se passa en elle a ce moment précis, mais tout sembla s'écrouler. Elle fixait le doigt de sa mère autour duquel était incrustée son alliance qu'elle n'avait jamais enlevée.

Son coeur émit une telle vague de douleur que Caroline tomba a genoux, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qui lui bloquait la respiration. Sa panique se mua en désespoir quand elle reussit enfin a se saisir de la lettre.

"Klaus m'a tout pris, c'est à mon tour à présent. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu es la seule faiblesse de Klaus encore accessible… Je sens que ce jeu va être des plus intéressants, passe une bonne nuit, M."

Caroline n'arrivait pas a comprendre. Elle saisit ses clés de voiture, la boite toujours dans la main avec la lettre. Elle roula ne respectant plus rien sur la route. Elle arriva chez elle au bout de deux heures. Le spectacle dans sa maison était au delà de toute imagination. L'odeur du sang était partout. Le sol était couvert de longues traînées noirâtres, les meubles étaient renversés, explosé dans tous les coins de la maison. Deux tas de cendres attendaient sagement devant la fenetre, ainsi qu'un vampire empalé.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et fuya. Elle reprit le volant et arriva chez les Salvatore. Elle défonça la porte, espérant simplement qu'ils savaient où était sa mère.

La porte du salon claqua contre le mur et la jeune vampire put apercevoir Damon sursauter.

- Blondie ! Que nous vaut ta visite ?

Elle ne put ouvrir la bouche et se laissa tomber a genoux une seconde fois. Elle ne rêvait pas, on lui avait prit sa mère. Elle lacha la boite et hurla sa douleur. Damon s'approcha doucement et regarda la boite avant de faire la moue. Il souleva délicatement la jeune fille avant de la déposer dans le divan puis cria après Elena et Stefan.

Quand la brune vu l'état de son amie, elle sut que quelque chose de tragique était arrivé. Elle se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Stefan

Damon lui tendit la boite et le regarda pâlir. Il fixa ensuite Caroline qui serrait de toutes ses forces un bout de papier.

La blonde ne comprenait rien a ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour subir une telle épreuve ?

- Caroline, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Elena

- J'ai reçu ça ce soir, avec cette lettre…

Sa voix était éteinte, comme ses yeux et ses larmes. Caroline se sentait vide. Elle tendit la lettre à son amie, qui la parcouru avec un air surpris. Elle la tendit ensuite à Damon qui lança un regard interrogateur a Elena avant de le donner a son frère. Caroline n'avait rien perdu de cet échange et elle sentit poindre en elle la colère. Alors c'était ça ces amis ? Pas inquiet pour sa mère mais parce que elle était une faiblesse de Klaus ?

Le cerveau de Caroline fit une pause sur cette réflexion. Toute cette merde était de la faute de l'hybride ? Mais oui ! De sa faute a lui !

**POV Caroline**

La haine. Je ne sentais plus que ça. C'était de sa faute si ma mère était torturée. Je regardai Stefan, Elena puis Damon. Tous semblaient vouloir parler. J'étais lasse de tout ça. Ils étaient censés être mes amis et m'aider à retrouver ma mère, pas a prendre racine dans le salon.

- Euh, Caroline, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… commença Stefan.

Je me tendis avant de soupirer d'agacement. Je leur racontai alors tout ce que Klaus m'avait dit après la remise des diplômes. Notre semblant de quelque chose. Mais il était parti lui aussi, comme tous les autres, même si, je le savais, c'était de ma faute. Mais égoïstement j'aurais voulu avoir comme Elena, les deux garçons les plus importants pour moi à mes cotés. Mais non, évidement, c'était pas moi qui faisait tomber les garçons… J'avais fait le mauvais choix et maintenant j'avais tout perdu. Je serrai les dents quand je vis mes trois supposés amis se tendre de dégoût ? C'était une blague ? Je vrillai mon regard sur celui qui était mon meilleur ami mais je ne vis que de la trahison. Ce fut comme une nouvelle douche froide. Je me levai et récupérai et la lettre et la boite avant de partir. Qu'avais-je pensé ? Que notre "amitié" allait dans les deux sens ?

J'entendis Elena me suivre et m'appeler. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Voulait elle m'enfoncer encore plus que ce que je ne l'étais ?

- Caroline… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Klaus ? Vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

- C'est de votre faute tout ça. C'est vous qui nous avez rapproché et il ne m'a presque rien fait à moi… et puis merde, t'es mal placée pour me faire la morale !

- Je ne voulais pas te faire la morale… je voulais juste savoir si tu étais sur de toi..

- Et tu penses que c'est le moment de s'en inquiéter ? T'as pas remarqué qu'il manque un doigt a ma mère ? Mais tu t'en fou parce qu'au fond ça te touche pas directement ! Comment j'ai pu croire que vous alliez m'aider ? Avec vous, l'amitié ça ne va que dans un sens !

Je partis à vitesse vampirique jusque ma voiture et m'enfermai dedans.; Je respirai un grand coup avant de retourner à l'université. Il me fallait de l'aide des sorcières, dès maintenant.

**Nouvelle Orléans**

Klaus renvoya une nouvelle fois la délégation de paix que lui envoyait Marcel. Il descendit dans sa cave et découpa un nouveau morceau de l'émissaire favoris du vampire. Il l'emballa soigneusement dans une petite boite puis la lui fit envoyer. Les sorcières, dans son palais, fêtaient leur libération. La ville était à présent séparée en deux. Une partie pour Klaus et la résistance de Marcel. L'hybride ne se lassait pas de cette guerre. Ca lui faisait oublier sa foutue conscience a demi revenue. Il brûla un nouveau dessin de sa jeune vampire et regarda Hayley qui portait son bébé.

Le gosse avait beau être le sien, Klaus ne l'aimait pas. Il le révulsait même, tant par sa ressemblance avec sa mère que par son humanité. Ce qu'Elijah avait voulu n'était finalement pas arrivé. Klaus était toujours Klaus, Hayley, elle restait fidèle à elle même malgré son fils. Même pour elle, ce fils avait été une déception. Une déception car il n'étais nullement le fils de Klaus. Mais jamais la jeune femme ne lui dirait, tant elle avait peur qu'il s'en prenne a lui. Même si il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait tant voulu, elle aimait de tout son coeur. Comme elle avait aimé Tyler cette nuit la. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'enfermer dans son aile de la propriété.

Marcel jubilait littéralement. Klaus venait de lui donner l'autorisation de découper un nouveau morceau du shérif. La pauvre femme n'en pouvait plus de tant de douleur. Pourquoi lui infligeait on une telle torture ? Elle le vit s'approcher avec son long couteau et senti une douleur incroyable lui déchirer l'oreille. Elle hurla avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Marcel emballa l'oreille puis écrivit soigneusement l'adresse de la jeune blonde avant de quitter sa cave. Il devait la briser, pour qu'elle même brise Klaus. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et qu'il le fasse vite. Klaus venait de signer son arrêt de mort

Caroline restait enfermée toute la journée, ne se nourrissant qu'une fois tous les 2 jours. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que pleurer et nourrir sa haine envers Klaus et envers ce M.

Elle sortait si peu que le docteur Wesfield, avec qui elle avait eu une relation très brève, s'en inquiéta. Il la trouva dans un état tel qu'il eut de la peine pour elle. Il l'écouta quand elle lui raconta tout, et ne sus quoi dire. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir par pure galanterie et on lui donna une petite boite blanche. Max ne sut ou se mettre. Caroline lui prit la boite des mains et ouvrit la boite avant de la fermer et de pleurer. C'était déja le 4ieme morceau qu'elle recevait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Max l'aida à poser la boite au centre de la corbeille en métal et l'aida à faire bruler le bout de corps.

Ce cinéma dura encore une semaine où Max ne quitta jamais la blonde, et où il l'aidait à canaliser sa colère. Il l'entraînait au combat quand il le pouvait. Caroline était une élève brillante. Enfin, la pleine lune arriva, la jeune sorcière qui avait promis à Caroline de l'aider a trouver sa mère lança le sort de localisation. Sur la carte, le sang se divisa en plusieurs endroits et Caroline comprit. Elle se figea et sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahir, suivie juste après par une vague de haine. On sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte et cette fois-ci, ce fut Caroline qui alla ouvrir. Elle attrapa le livreur et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle le força à ouvrir la boite. Le pauvre homme vomit dès qu'il regarda l'intérieur de son paquet et Caroline se figea encore plus. Elle vit la tête de sa mère, les orbites vides, la langue arrachée, les oreilles et le nez tranchés. Et juste à coté de ça se trouvait le coeur encore sanglant. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle se laissa hurler de rage et de haine et de désespoir avant de sombrer. Elle sentit un grand vide l'apaiser et toutes ces horreurs lui semblèrent sans importance. Par contre, sa haine, elle était restée. Elle hypnotisa le livreur qui lui donna l'adresse du centre de tri. Elle lui arracha la gorge et le vide de son sang avant de regarder la sorcière.

- Fais brûler son corps, qu'importe où il se trouve.

Elle se retourna vers son dressing. Elle ouvrit un sac et y fourra quelques affaires avant de partir, plantant là les deux humains complètement abasourdis.

Elle se rendit au centre de tri et y entra par effraction. Elle fouilla tous les dossiers avant de trouver la trace de ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle arracha la feuille et repris la route l'aéroport le plus proche. Elle força l'hôtesse a lui donner un billet pour le vol vers la Nouvelle Orléans en première classe.

Une fois dans l'avion, elle vida de son sang quelques passagers, en tua d'autres pour passer ses nerfs mais sa haine était toujours là, comme sa faim.

Sur les deux heures que dura le vol, elle n'épargna que les pilotes. Elle voulait semer la mort, parce qu'elle se sentait bien quand elle tuait. Elle entra dans la ville mais resta tranquille dans les bas fonds, apprenant d'abord qui vivait ici.

* * *

Il fallut trois heures pour que Klaus soit mit au courant qu'un avion plein de cadavres avait atterrit dans sa ville. Il fit le ménage derrière ce vampire meurtrier, non sans s'être passablement énervé par ce nouveau venu qui faisait déjà parler de lui. Et quoi ? Tout le monde allait défier son autorité maintenant ?

Marcel lui aussi fut mit au courant mais ne put que sourire. Il avait réussi. A présent, il suffisait juste de la mener à Klaus et il aurait sa victoire. Il savourait d'avance.

Caroline resta inactive presque une semaine. Elle remonta doucement le fleuve des infos qui la conduisit a faire la connaissance intime d'un proche du dit Marcel. Elle avait une vengeance a faire et bizarrement, même si tout lui importait peu, cette vengeance lui tenait a coeur. Et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au sang de vampire, elle voulait pouvoir tous les goûter, et pourquoi pas en vider quelques uns ?

Elle entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et son amant du jour l'attendait déjà. Elle lui fit un faux sourire et il plongea sur elle. Elle n'en avait absolument rien a faire de ce que ce pauvre petit essayait de lui faire ressentir, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre puis elle le viderait de son sang et l'enverrait à Marcel. D'abord Marcel, puis Klaus. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle pouvait toujours le faire souffrir.

Le vampire finit par laisser tomber ses défenses après une longue partie de jambe en l'air sauvage et Caroline en profita. Elle lui extirpa autant d'infos que possible avant de le mordre et le vider de son sang si sucré. Elle se rhabilla. Il était temps qu'elle aille rendre visite à ce Marcel. Elle chargea le corps dans la voiture puis conduisit jusqu'au fief du demi roi. Elle se gara devant la barrière et se saisit du corps. On lui ouvrit les barrières avec des regards méfiants. Elle apporta son diner jusque dans le salon ou elle attendit. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard

- Tes agents sont vraiment peu fiables, c'est pitoyable la loyauté aujourd'hui, dit-elle

- Que veux tu ? Plus personne ne connait le respect des règles de nos jours…

Elle lui sourit, il lui répondit sincèrement. Cette soirée s'annonçait bien. Peut ne le tuerait-elle pas toute suite. Elle voulait se venger de Klaus non ? C'était de sa faute ce merdier…

* * *

Klaus ragea en décrochant.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Klaus ? C'est Stefan… Ecoute, je voulais te demander…

- Me demander quoi ? fit-il suspicieux

- Est ce que tu sais où est Caroline ?

- Elle est pas à l'université avec vous ? demanda-t-il

- Non, elle a disparu depuis presque un mois, et …

- Qu'est ce que tu me dis pas ?

- Elle a reçu des paquets. Des petites boites qui contenaient des morceaux de sa mère… D'après la carte, il s'agirait d'un certain M qui voulait se venger de toi.

- QUOI ? explosa Klaus

- J'en déduis que tu n'étais pas au courant… Bon, j'vais continuer à chercher, je te tiens au courant

Klaus raccrocha, plus figé d'horreur qu'autre chose. Qu'avait-on fait subir a sa Caroline ? Qu'est ce que Marcel avait osé faire ? Comment avait-il su ? Il composa rageusement le numéro de Marcel.

- Faut qu'on parle, fit-il, maintenant

- Hé bien, je pense en effet que c'est une bonne idée… Je te propose qu'on se voit dans, hum, 3 jours, chez moi, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

Il essayait de comprendre comme il avait pu savoir. Et pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareil… Liz et Caroline étaient innocentes dans cette histoire ! La colère remplaça l'horreur. il se dirigea vers la cave et regarda le vampire. L'heure de l'interrogatoire était arrivée.

* * *

Caroline se plaisait bien dans le palais de Marcel. Personne pour l'emmerder, des vampires à croquer partout, de la distraction aussi, avec les séances de torture quotidienne des sorcières. Mais vite, elle commença à s'ennuyer, si bien qu'elle finit sur le balcon, à regarder la ville en contre bas. Bientôt, tout brûlerait, se dit-elle. Qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Pourquoi se sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant ? Bon, elle était un monstre, une sanguinaire, une meurtrière, alors qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Hein ?

Elle attrapa une bouteille dans le bar, monta la musique a fond et se mit a faire la fête. Pas besoin d'avoir des amis pour la fête. Cependant, des vampires, attirés par la musique, se joignirent à elle et en quelques heures, ce fut la fête générale dans tout le bâtiment. Elle but plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais bu, que soit de l'alcool ou du sang, elle dansait, virevoltait, papillonnait entre les autres vampires. Elle s'abandonna dans l'amusement de la fête et oublia totalement pourquoi elle était la.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à coté de Marcel, totalement nue mais un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Elle s'habilla puis se servi un petit déj' de compet' sur quelques vampires trainant sur le sol. Elle entendit Marcel descendre, uniquement vêtu d'un jeans. Il lui tendit une carte.

- Demain soir est un grand soir, alors je veux que tu ailles te chercher une robe parfaite.

- Pour ?

- Parce que je te le demande ?

- Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets, Marcel, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

- Klaus sera là.

- Voilà une raison suffisante, dit-elle sans trop vraiment y croire

Pourquoi devait-elle se venger déjà ? Klaus était un salopard, comme elle, mais c'était juste pour ça ? Elle secoua la tête, décidant qu'elle se fichait et de Klaus et de cette vengeance et qu'elle voulait juste faire du shopping.

Elle partit chercher la dite robe, et vider quelques magasins par la même occasion.

Le lendemain, elle prit tout son temps pour être la plus belle possible, par pur narcissisme. Le bal que Marcel avait organiser était assez joli, vu d'en haut. Elle fini son chignon et se maquilla avant que Marcel ne vienne la chercher. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant mais elle ne lui répondit pas, elle évita sa main et le contourna pour descendre dans la grande salle. Elle se fondit dans la masse mais elle pouvait sentir les regards sur elle et ne put que sourire avec dédain. Elle porta une coupe de champagne a ses lèvres en regardant la foule. Elle vit alors ses anciens "amis". Elle leur tourna le dos et sourit au barman. Il lui tendit un verre de sang de vampire comme elle le lui avait demandé puis elle s'avança vers la foule. Elle échangea avec quelques jeunes hommes avant que Damon ne la voit. Il apparu dans son champs de vision et pâlit en la fixant. Elle lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux mais se laissa entraîner un peu à l'écart.

- Caroline ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Damon

- Ca se voit non ? Je fais la fête

Damon était choqué et Caroline fut appelé par un des sbires de Marcel. Elle le suivit sans poser de question; Pourquoi elle faisait ça encore ? Ah oui, pour se marrer.

On la fit entrer dans une immense bureau et Marcel lui tendit un siège en velours rouge. Elle le remercia froidement puis regarda le troisième invité, qui n'était autre que Klaus.

- Caroline ? demanda-t-il, sous le choc

- Je suis surprise que tu te souvienne encore de mon nom, cracha-t-elle

Marcel ne put que sourire. Sa victoire était proche.

**POV Klaus**

J'étais horrifié. Qu'avait-il fait à son bébé vampire ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient vides ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? je sentis la rage l'envahir.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Moi ? Presque rien, souria Marcel

Je la regardai. Elle semblait totalement désintéressée de la situation.

- Ah ? Tu n'as pas découpé sa mère en morceaux ? Demanda Stefan qui venait d'entrer avec Damon, Elena, et Max Wesfield.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle regardait Marcel à présent avec un sourire horrible que jamais je n'aurais voulu voir sur son visage. Elle se leva comme Marcel et je suivis. Tout se passa si rapidement que je ne comprenais rien.

Caroline sentit de nouveau cette rage. Elle s'approcha sensuellement du vampire puis d'un coup, elle lui arracha l'oreille d'un coup sec. Il hurla et elle lécha le morceau de cartilage avant de le jeter. Elle frappa si fort Stefan qui se jetait sur elle qu'il traversa la pièce. Sa rage et sa haine étaient de retour, un peu comme sa tristesse, encore sous chaînes. Elle immobilisa Damon en quelques mouvements quand Klaus attrapa Elena avant que Caroline ne la tue. La blonde se retourna sur sa victime et lui cassa le bras, puis la jambe. Elle le laissa hurler quelques instants puis sembla se lasser. Elle lui arracha le coeur d'une main, la tête de l'autre. Elle se sentit d'un coup envahie d'une espèce léthargie. Max incantait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il cassait les murs de Caroline pour libérer ses sentiments. Klaus allait se jeter sur lui quand il la vit s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol mais la réaction du bébé vampire fut pire encore. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Klaus y vit tout son désespoir et sa douleur. Puis il vit une haine plus profonde encore prendre la place. Elle se jeta sur lui, tout crocs dehors et se mit à hurler

- Elle est morte de ta faute, je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-elle.

Klaus la retint mais elle le mordit violemment et lui déchiqueta l'avant bras, le rendant inutile. Damon lui brisa la nuque avant qu'elle ne dépèce Klaus entièrement. L'originel était sous le choc. Depuis quand son bébé vampire était-il devenu si violent ?

La blonde tourna vers lui son regard brisé, où toute sa souffrance pouvait être vue. Cette vision lui brisa un peu plus le coeur.

- Elle est morte, torturée pour une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'était pas la nôtre ! Et tout ça parce que deux imbéciles vampires se disputent une ville qui finit a sang ! T'as peut-être gagné la ville mais t'as tout perdu !

Cette tirade le brisa. Elle venait de déchirer toutes ces carapaces à coup de crocs acérés. Il se rattrapa a la chaise près de lui et laissa libre cours, enfin, a ses émotions. Ce le moment que choisirent Elijah et Rebecca pour entrer a leur tour. Max arrêta les deux vampires originels d'un regard tandis que Klaus et Caroline s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre.

Tous les deux étaient brisés de l'intérieur, jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs âmes. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de la souffrance, de la culpabilité de Klaus dans ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'en n'avait plus rien à faire de rien, à part de l'homme brisé qu'elle voyait devant elle. Ce n'était pas Klaus, ni même l' Hybride originel, non, c'était Niklaus, l'humain blessé depuis plus de 1000 ans. Elle ne pouvait voir que ça, cette douleur ressemblait à la sienne.

Lui, ne voyait qu'une enfant, seule et sans défense, trahie par la vie, qui se haïssait elle même. Une fille fragile et seul que son instinct protecteur lui criait de protéger coute que coute.

Ils étaient si proches à présent, si seuls l'un avec l'autre, parce que rien n'avait plus d'importance à part celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ce fuit lui, qui le premier, craqua. Il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et la colla contre lui.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée, et se colla contre lui, comme si, avec sa chaleur, elle voulait guérir l'humain qui était en lui.

Elijah n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Elle était sa rédemption, il aurait du s'en douter au lieu de croire que al louve et son enfant pourrait apporter quelque bonheur à son frère. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Caroline allait-elle rentrer dans sa famille cette fois-ci ?

Klaus se colla encore plus contre elle, parce qu' elle était le seul phare dans son obscurité. Il sentait incroyablement en vie et surtout humain. Cette dernière sensation le fit frissonner. Humain ? Lui ? Allait-il devenir faible ? Il regarda la blondeur des cheveux de sa jolie blonde et soupira de bien être pour une des rares fois dans sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tout pardonner à Klaus, l'hybride originel sanguinaire, chuchota elle, mais à Niklaus, l'humain, à lui je peux tout pardonner.

Il ne sut que dire. Lui donnait-elle une chance alors ? Il ne put que sourire à cette idée. Une chance de vivre avec elle, de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, de visiter le monde, une chance d'être heureux ensemble.

- Mais je ferai mon possible pour vous aimer tous les deux, et pardonner à l'hybride que tu es, fini-t-elle

- Alors je ferai mon possible pour être l'homme le plus merveilleux et l'hybride le moins horrible que tu aies jamais connu.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait confiance en lui, il ferait des efforts pour elle, alors elle en ferait pour lui, c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne l'amour, non ?


End file.
